DREAD Update
by DualStarduster
Summary: This story was inspired when Doubled-Helix said what if everything was mirrored for RED update for the new char. So I thought, what if the heroes were villains and villains heroes? So here it is. Join DREAD as the five fallen heroes rise to become the bane of the White Mage. Darkness(Mercedes)XRaven(Phantom)


**Maple fans, I had talked to my sister about the new RED update, well as there is that new character and the whole mirrored realm it plays in (The fact the character is Alpha-male and Beta-female and you switch between persona's means I can't specify gender) we thought, is everything mirrored?**

**So, here is my thoughts, "Wouldn't it be cool, if maplestory had a DREAD update?"**

**So here you are, thinking what the hell made you think DREAD? Simple. what if the Heroes of Maple were the Villains of Dread.**

**Just as there is an evil Black Mage, there is an all powerful White Mage but meant for the good of Maple.**

**And the Heroes were Villains. This chapter is going to explain the characteristics of each character (Villains) Most play a similar role as their good counterpart just well you know... Evil.**

* * *

**D**READ

My name, is Darkness.

I am called that as my status, Queen of Fallen Elves.

My skin is a light purple tone with black hair with silver ends. I carry dual crossbows cursed by myself. What curse you ask? Let's just say, I am not the Queen of Fallen Elves for nothing. I am cold hearted and ruthless. If you get on my bad side, you're going to get a treatment that is worse then death itself.

Everything you know and care for. Slowly each will fall, and by your own hands. Yes my curse of the arrow is that it can make you turn, demonic. You will no longer have control of yourself. You will kill everything in your path that you once found love for. And when that is over, the poison will do two things for you. One is slowly kill you having you think of everything you had done. The second, is prevent you from dying any other way. You cannot do anything to kill yourself any other way.

However even as Darkness, as Queen of Fallen Elves, the one that has risen from the deepest part of the Abyss, has a heart. I have fallen for my colleague, one of us five. The bringers of death. I am the first of us, upon my awakening, I bring the feeling of hopelessness.

Yes that is me. I am Darkness, Queen of Elves, bringer of hopelessness.

When the gray outline of a huntress is around. When you feel like you can take on the world. I will rid you from this planet.

Maple itself will finally come to an end, and together with my colleagues, shall rule.

* * *

**DR**EAD

I, am Raven, I am only 16. but I too have been locked in time.

I was sealed by the White Mage, the only reason this pitiful planet exists. However, I do have reason for this.

My story, is not one you hear everyday. You may have breakups with friends, family, but the one you love you could never accept that loss.

I believed the White Mage would pity me, that he'd take heart and save her. I thought he wanted to make sure the world stayed safe. Yet with her dying breath she gave me one look, I knew it, she was angry. I received that glare many times, but this wasn't at me, it was the sun behind me.

Anger boiled up in me. I cursed as I felt her pulse fade. The White Mage held no meaning to me anymore. All my hopes, all my believes, I was known as the Robin Hood, the one that once worked with the side of good as I slayed monsters from my love and her floating island. Arisu... Her name still causes my heart to ache.

Every time I think of the White Mage, a dark energy crawled into me. I was driven to madness. Yes, I was pure madness I was nothing but revenge driven by madness.

I was cursed in time when I tried to fight the White Mage myself. You may ask why would she make me immortal, locked in time.

The answer is simple. I am still broken by the thought of losing Arisu, and now, I can no longer die to meet her soul. The body is hidden in the grounds of Maple, her soul is hidden from the eye of the living. And now, I can no longer see her.

So I became mad. I became a thief. The world's best thief. And I wasn't any Robin Hood this time. The White Mage will regret the day she let my love slip. The Queen of Cygnus Knights centuries died long ago. The Raven took place of her lover.

When a laughter is heard in the darkness of the night. When a white smile and wide eyes are seen through the shadows of the night. Then everything you've ever owned is now gone.

Driven by loss, driven by madness, cursed to live forever to never see my love. It was never my fault, I had lost the love of my life, and she did nothing. I bet she laughed in my face. Am I the cold hearted one? No. I had seen my lover die in my arms. She lead the allegiance of the world while it still held a white veil of innocence.

The veil today, is broken, the world it once covered is crying.

The Raven that once considered it home now mocks it within the skies. It no longer seeks the warmth it holds, for I know, what warmth it had was long gone. What memories it had, the cherished moments mean the world. But that's just the world I know, a memory.

Love is strong. It can drive people to murder, to risking their life. To driving them to insanity. I would be there too, if I did not help one of my colleagues, she cares for me. I am, Raven, the friend of Darkness.

* * *

**DRE**AD

My name, is Eclipse.

I am both a hero, yet a villain. I carry pure hatred. I was broken, I was the last of my kind. I am not of Maple.

People hated me, they chose I was too dangerous, everyone on Maple decided one thing. The power of darkness is nothing but evil.

Yet they don't realize. If there were no darkness, would there ever be any rest.

Many would rather think it's the darkness in people's hearts. Greed, envy, hatred. Oh if only they knew.

But I was brought to the edge. I hated the White Mage. She ruined my life. She went with the masses. My friends... my family... everyone... They're all GONE!

I don't have anyone, I am alone.

But years later, when the lock that kept me in time. That had kept me in suspended animation, unable to fathom the changes on Maple, unable to breath, eat, drink, think. Yet able to live. Yes nothing can live forever, but as the White Mage is nothing but an essence that changes to the "Most Pure" of heart.

Yet how could that woman be pure of heart. To kill millions all for one planet you annihilate another. Yet I fought back. I was the strongest. For I knew what rage truly held. It is a tool not a weapon.

So I fought and fought, but at the verge of defeat I chanted these words.

_Flashback_

"WHITE MAGE!" I gathered my black staff and aimed it at her. "For years I had been alone and it had been the work of your essence... You made a mistake today in attempting to kill me. So today, I will end your essence, I will weaken it to the point it will take centuries to reform. But unlike you, you will have changed bodies. Every century you go weaker. However, with the abilities taken from The Goddess of Time, I will still keep all my abilities and only need to adjust to time."

The White Mage showed Fear as I attacked her essence.

_End_

Unfortunately, that wasn't how it worked out, instead, I had taken her essence. She can very well become whole again by defeating me.

However, that's just it. She must not only defeat me but also kill me. I smirked at the thought of it.

With my death comes the revealization, the White Mage is nothing but a lust for power.

With the abilities of my Dark training, and the stolen magic of her Light. I became Eclipse.

At day, my light is stronger, at night I become an unstoppable force of darkness, and in twilight, a time where neither sun nor moon hold reign of the sky. I am at my full capacity. Where darkness and light are one.

I am Eclipse, The Soul of the Dark and Esssence of Light.

* * *

**DREA**D

My name, is Aincrad.

Let me tell you, I didn't know what to make with my life.

I am nothing more than the local paperboy for my village. I go to town and come back with news everyday. I was great at memorizing.

However, as a paperboy, as the newskid. I wasn't exactly a friendly person. I made contacts that was all.

Connections. That's how we get through in life isn't it?

You make connections, you call it friends I say contacts. A friend is one you meet for fun, contacts are only when you need information. That's what you do isn't it? Sure you hang out but what do your conversations consist of?

I am only 12 turning 13. So yeah I'm very young.

Yet everyday, day in day out. I felt different, as if an ancient magic was at bay on me. Something that connected my life to a previous one. Something, told me, my memory, is telling me who I really am. Am I really just a relay? Or am I much more.

Yes, for this night, I had a dream of the truth of the world.

This is my dream, this is the truth of the world.

_**A long time**_** ago...**

Long ago, on a world similar to Maple today, while nature dominated the world.

Then, a woman in a white cloak came upon the world, a warm smile almost like a mother had covered it. In ancient words, that I somehow understood, she spoke to the world in her arms.

"I am the White Mage, I'll protect you from all evil that shall ever exist, just turn to me. I'll make sure everything turns out right in the end. I promise you that."

The woman disappeared yet the cloak remained, a veil covered the world now.

But the dreamscape shifted.

A young boy with black hair and deep violet eyes was holding a pale woman who appeared to be dying in his arms. She reached up to his cheek and kissed it, the boy cried harder. "White Mage! I beg of you, please, please just please heal her! She needs to be alive! The world needs her!" He shouted at the sky before drooping his head, "I need her." he said more silently.

The beautiful woman smiled as he said those words. She moved her head to his ear, "I love you... Don't ever forget me, I'll always be with y-" Her eyes closed and figure slacked.

"Arisu!" He cried, he put his hand at her throat, at her palm, checked her chest, her heart, her mouth. But no avail. Her pulse had stopped, the heart refused to work, and her breathing had ceased. "WHITE MAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE!" He cried out in agony. I felt the pain in his words.

She claimed to always help, yet this boy, who had has lovelife die in his arms, with no help whatsoever. No sign, no signal, nothing that showed she heard.

"Arisu..." He said at her limp figure. Tears formed around his iris. He opened them widely. Grinning madly.

"You, who have taken my love, you who has not heard a word. I have helped you, served under you, protected you're very world from those deemed as beasts. Yet now... now when I ask you, to help the one I love. You did nothing..." He pulled out a cane. "From this day forth I am no longer the White Robin that hunted the foul beasts of Maple, I am now Raven the Thief!" He laughed maniacally. "You shall rue the day, that you brought my love's death without so much as a thought."

Once again my mind shifted to a woman.

She was beyond injured, almost as if battle fallen. "PLEASE!" She pleaded, hoping to be heard, alas who can hear a voice at the bottom of the Abyss?

"Please..." her voice faded. A dark energy crawled into her. Her screams were horrified, almost as if taken over.

But then, she stood. A grin, no a smirk, a devious one at that, was latched to her face. Her milky white pale skin had turned to a light purple, her blonde hair had darkened at it's roots and much until the ends where it turned silver. Her blue eyes remained. Her dress was that of a huntress and a tiara was upon her head.

A voice entered my head, no her head. I simply heard what she heard.

_"The White Mage, what a fool, to let the Queen of Elves simply fall, yet where is she? Where is the heroine to be found? The last of the elves are dying, and any else are falling into the Abyss with you, to what ties do you owe to the White Mage? She is nothing but a liar. Promising safety, yet where is that safety?"_

"Nowhere." The queen said sadistically. "She is nothing but a little pussy cat. She deserves nothing. My family, is dying, an entire race is ending, yet nobody seems to notice but us and those hunting us. Nobody seems to care."

She pulled out dual weapons at her side, crossbows. A Rainbow styled arrow appeared in her hand as she loaded the crossbow before they turned black, purple, and green rather than the full bright colors of once yellow, red, and orange. "Those, who are weak serve no place in the new world, neither do those that cannot prove their words. Darkness shall follow those with me. No longer am I that pathetic Queen of Elves, the one served by maids and servants. No longer treated as a weakling. I'll show the world, what happens to those, that dare cross on their word." To prove her point she aimed directly at a cliff that held an innocent boy near the top of the Abyss, an impossible shot, if the arrow were normal.

The arrow hit before vanishing, the boy grew an evil smile. And he picked out a sword he carried, most likely a scout the city had above. In moments, a single drop of blood entered the abyss. A red glow emerged.

"Thus begins the curse of darkness and hopelessness. I am Darkness! Queen of Fallen Elves!" Her laugh was insane.

Finally it shifted.

A pure warrior that carried a giant polearm. A girl, she held the axe high and proud. Despite the massive size, a yellow spirit floated next to her. It was a young male. "Quit following me!"

"Mistress, I am the spirit of the Polearm you bear, I am the source of it's strength, if I am too far, the polearm is meaningless, and I am the strongest spirit in Maple."

She grunted. That is before something strange occurred. A white figure leaped from the trees.

"Those that bear arms, and not serve for the justice by the White Mage, shall die."

Her glare hardened at the white figure. "Oh yeah?! Tell your boss to can it! I saved countless lives even if those bimbos lived back there they would have trouble! Don't you care what happens to them!?"

He didn't reply, no he pulled a spear of white. "A warrior fights with honor. Should I defeat you, you surrender your weapon, should you defeat me, I give you an audience with my mistress."

She grunted and charged her buffs. Gaining strength and critical rate, speed and everything. She dragged the mighty ax across the ground and swung upwards.

However it never connected, the drawback of her, is she is quick when attacking, but to charge up attacks take time. Slightly longer, enough to escape from.

She was attacked constantly, the spear was thrown to the ground in preference of a sword. "There is nothing more humiliating, than defeat by a weapon shorter and less lethal. A Warhammer is strong but takes too long to lift. An Ax is better but is heavy one end. The sword is quick and long, yet inefficient at damage. The Dagger is quick, yet the range is so short, it can be the users downfall if they don't react quick enough."

The figure disappeared as if in an instant reappearing behind her. She screamed in pain as he made a cut across her cheek. "I do not wish for a pointless death, but should you continue, you will die."

She growled. "No way in hell! The spirit that lives here may be annoying, but he is right in the fact he is too strong for you, or your mistress." She pulled out a scroll and returned to another city.

"Are you okay Daniel-" The spirit began.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" She breathed heavily. "Whatever he used, was poisoned. I, I can feel myself, forgetting everything, slowly." She looked at him. "Freeze us."

The spirit went wide eyed. "What?! B-But Danielle I-"

"I gave you a direct order! This poison can only last so long, if I freeze myself in time, perhaps I can delay it for as long as possible, maybe even the freeze will kill it."

"Okay but Danielle what about the White Mage, when she finds out you'r-"

"I'll fight her then! And quit calling me that it's clear citizens don't matter to her, we should just set our goal on killing that cold hearted bit-"

"Okay fine! I'll think of something else." The spirit said before it's eyes shone blue. A snowstorm appeared and just like that. The axe was frozen in a mountain of Ice, and the wind had blown of Danielle far away, so far, that she was frozen in an entirely seperate mountain.

**End**

That was my dream. And I knew it was real, because I saw a series of runic symbols up to my left eye from my left arm.

A voice whispered to me, _"Aincrad, the time the White Mage falls, is coming soon. Choose to accept this, and we will end it, deny, and you will return to your life as normal forgetting everything."_

I growled. "After seeing what that wench has done to those innocent lives? No way in hell am I just letting her win."

_"Verywell, take the staff, my soul resides here, only you can unlock it within time._"

* * *

**DREAD**

My name, is Deathstalker or, it is now.

I picked up a small fireax and sighed. "This isn't the same... Where the hell is that annoyance when you need him?"

_"Shut up, atleast you're free I'm still stuck in my stupid Polearm! Well not really, I mean the sharpened part is revealed, as for the pole itself... it's stuck and I can't get too far from my Ax! For one it's pretty much my home. For another, I'm it's spirit, I'll die without it."_

I sighed. "Well then. Looks like I'll need to save your ass this time."

I heard mumbling in my head. See, the Spirit of the Polearm and I, aren't on the best terms however, unlike other spirits. He is the spirit of a weapon master. He died forging this very behemoth. The Axe was the last he ever made. He made it for his own use to protect the world as he saw fit.

I followed that very dream I believed day in day out. The world just needs help, one bit at a time.

At first I thought of the White Mage, I dreamed of becoming her. I fantasized I was her. Every time I went to sleep, I helped out more and more, for legend has it, the girl that contains the most pure of heart, will take over as the carrier of the White Mage. Not as a shell, but as a mind. Where she has decisions, but also approval. When two minds meet, they become stronger.

That is, until several hundred years ago.

My name used to be Danielle. The little girl of Rein that was a vigilante. I worked harder and harder to become stronger, smarter, anything that meant saving the world. I wanted to do that.

But then, I was nearly killed. Not only that, but by the same woman I wished to become! I was targeted thought as a threat to peace on Maple.

Yeah, I'm a threat. Not because I did proper justice when needed, because I have detached all my loyalties all my fantasies of ever being... that _thing._

Some days, I wonder, why did I ever want to become someone so cold hearted?

* * *

**Here we have it everyone!**

**This is the story version, of my made up DREAD update.**

**If you wanted to know why I made this, you can ask Doubled-Helix.**

**Anyway here is the jist of it.**

**Darkness is the Villain Persona of Mercedes, who had fallen into an abyss and was consumed by evil, that it was hopeless to request to be saved, so why should anyone feel hope?**

**Raven is Phantom's Villaimous persona. Who too had lost his love, but strayed to a darker path of random destruction.**

**Eclipse is pretty much Luminous but more dark focused (Let's face it, how many of you use his dark skills? Not as much as his light ones huh?)**

**Aincrad is Evan's Persona. However, being young he still can't tell what truly is what which is why he easily accepted the power.**

**Deathstalker is Aran's opposite, basically. Let's face it, if it was a pro Aran player, and you did PVP, would you want to be on her side or the other side?**

**The White Mage is a female and kind version of the Black Mage.**

**They blame her because she had promised to save the world from evil and call for help. She ignored, she didn't hear of it, she slaughtered in response yet how did those that die feel? Those that left behind. Not easy when the one that mothered the planet, suddenly turns from a single word.**

**So because I am writing this, you can guarantee a romance story.**

**Darkness and Raven (Mercedes and Phantom)**

**Maybe, MAYBE**

**Aincrad and Deathstalker (Evan and Aran)**

**Less Likely**

**Eclipse x ? (HEY! I forgot her name okay?! It's the same that helped Luminous.)**

**Now that that's that. (That's a lot of that oh no I am still saying that AH! Stop that! Oh I give up. Wait I didn't say that! Oh damnit I just did again! That doesn't count or that or that or GRRR!)**

**Anyways now that that's done. I want your opinion.**

**In all honesty, this is literally off the top of my head. There is NO plan whatsoever. The only reason I did this is for Doubled-Helix because I consider her as someone very close and she sent a PM of her doing bambi eyes and I caved in. (If you're reading this I swear when I see you in real life do that to me...)**

**Lastly I shall leave you with, a question!**

**This question is entirely possible, yet when looked at first seems impossible:**

**XI + I = X**

**If you can guess this, well sir/madam, you, deserve a cookie ( : : )**


End file.
